Gemini reveals
by sotsottan
Summary: Natsu's been acting weird lately and Lucy is trying hard to find out! Then Loke suggests that Lucy uses Gemini to find out about Natsu's thoughts. What is Natsu's been thinking? A Nalu fanfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Lucy's POV_

Looking at the job request board, I try my best to find the perfect job for Natsu and I to do. It's been some time since just the three of us going to a simple job, without Gray and Erza add to the not needed destruction. A request to search for a rare herb and with reward of 200,000 jewels catches my eye. Immediately I snatch it and run straight to Natsu who is eating his fire chicken with Happy munching on his fish.

"Hey, Natsu! I found an easy job! Let's pack and go!" He looks up from his food and looks back at me. Then after swallowing everything, he asks, "Just the two of us?"

"Natsuuu, you are mean! Why am I not always got counted as a person!" Happy cries and keeps on hugging my leg. I laugh and pat his head, smiling, "Cheer up Happy." Then I look back at Natsu, with my hands on my hips, "So?"

"Erm, I don't think so. I mean, well- well I guess I should see you later!" he stutters and after finished his sentence, he runs out from the guild with smoke and dust from all his running.

He's been this way since yesterday. He avoids me whenever I try to get him to a job, or even when I sit beside him trying to talk to him. I mean, what happened that makes him just avoids me? And precisely, he's been like this since Gray grabbed him for a private talk!

"Happy, why does he avoids me and only me? I mean, he can talk to everyone else perfectly fine, but not me!"

"Aye! Natsu's weird! I think it's Lushi's fault for making him weird like you!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I PULL OFF ALL YOUR WHISKERS!"

"A-aye!" he flies and trying to avoid getting his whiskers pulled off by me by hiding among Carla and Wendy. I sit down with a sigh and order a strawberry milkshake. Mira just smiles when she puts down my order and asks, "Lucy, you look so down today. What's wrong?"

"Mira, I swear that once I see Natsu, I'll straggle him for him to spit out the truth!"

Then, a bright light appears and after the bright light is gone, Loke appears and shouts, "So, Lucy! Is Natsu bullying you or something? I can see your frustration!"

"Loke! Well, he's been avoiding me since yesterday and only me! I don't know what to do!"

"Hmmm-" Loke puts a finger on his chin while thinking and a bright idea came to him and he smiles, "Lucy, why not you try ask Gemini?"

"What does Gemini have to do with him? Ohhhh." I suddenly realised what he means. "Thanks for the suggestion, Loke!"

"Open, gate of the twins, Gemini!" After the twins appeared, without wasting anymore time, I said, "Transform to Natsu! I want to know what he is thinking about me!"

Without saying anything, they obeyed and transformed into Natsu. He strokes his chin and suddenly laughs out loud, "Hahahahahahahaha! I can't believe this is happening!"

The other guild members starts to crowd around us and wants to know what's happening. I try my best not to be embarrassed and shush him, "Natsu! I mean, Gemini! Don't laugh so loud! Just tell me. Is it because I did something wrong?"

"Thoughts on Lucy: she is my partner. The best partner I can ask for besides Happy. Getting jealous whenever other guys touch her. Oh, and it seems that he loves you, Lucy."

"Oh, so he thinks I'm his best partner? And why is he getting jealous? And he loves me." The whole guild is now very quiet. Even the happy go lucky Happy also opens his mouth wide. I look around their surprised expression and ask them, "Why do you all look like this?"

"Natsu loves Lucy?"

"Finally! My dream comes true! Ahhh, soon mini Natsu and Lucy will be running around the guild!"

"Natsu is a man!"

"Ahh, young love!"

"Gihi, I guess even salamander can be weak when it comes to love."

A realization hit me. Very hard. Then I recalled the last thing Gemini said, _"Oh, and it seems that he loves you, Lucy."_

A very deep blush appears on my face and I shouted in horror, "NATSU LOVES ME?"

While my mind is somewhere else, the guild door opens and there Natsu comes.

"Hey, everyone! Hey Happy, let's go fishing! Err, why is everyone looking at me?"

"Natsu! You are a true man of all men!"

"Natsu! When will you and Lucy get married?"

"Woah, hold on! Why are you all saying like that?" Then his eyes saw Gemini who is still in his form and asks him, "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

As if in cue, they transform back and doing their usual little dance, "Natsu, we are Gimi and Mini! Lucy asked us to transform to you to check on you!"

Natsu's blushing?

He looks at me and I can clearly see his ears emits smoke. "Erm, Lucy? Surely, you-erm-what?"

"Erm, hey, Natsu. Well-er-why-do you avoid me since yesterday?"

He gulps hard and looks at me. His feet now closing in to me and stops right in front of me. The usual noise that the guild has is no longer there. A lot of the members waiting curiously for his answer. Natsu lets out a sigh and scratches his head, "Well, you see. Gray asks me certain things yesterday. He asks me what I think about you."

"At first I told him that I like you, of course. And he asks me whether it's the like as in nakama or as in a mate."

"Of course I'm not sure myself so I didn't answer. But once I come to the guild and saw you yesterday, and when other guys keeps on checking you out, I felt jealousy."

"Well, I thought Juvia's weirdness rub on me and I'm scared to be called a stalker like her! So I try to avoid you because whenever I saw you, my heart is racing hard. Even now." he takes my hand and puts it on his chest. I blush and looks at his eyes. I can feel his fast heartbeat, going to pop out from his chest if he's not careful.

"Come on, Natsu, confess already!"

"We wait for you two to get together since day 1!"

"Confessing is a man!"

"Just get married and have babies!"

Natsu looks around and shoots an angry glare to them. They shut their mouths and the guild is silent again. Confession? I mean, Gemini just told me that Natsu, my partner for so many years, actually loves me! Still, this will be the one confession that I always waiting for.

"Lucy, I love you. Will you be my one and only? Erm, how to say it, well-well will you be my mate?"

I try to say something, but I feel too happy until my throat cannot force a word out. He looks at me and a hurt expression appears on his face, "Erm, sorry Luce. If you don't feel the-same, I-I-mmffff!"

I am kissing him.

I am kissing Natsu Dragneel, the one that I always love from day 1 until now.

Everyone else cheers for us. Happy rolls his tongue shouting, "They likkeeeee each other!" Elfman shouting about how man it is to kiss in front of everyone. Master shouting something about young love. Mira squealed and fainted.

Our lips stop touching once we both want air to breath. I pant and slam my head on his chest. Whispering loud enough for his sensitive ears to pick it up, I whisper the three words that I always wanted to say.

"I love you."

His warm arms wrap me tightly. He then grins sheepishly and shouts to everyone, "Lucy's mine now, you all hear! So hands off from her unless you want me to burn your ass!"

Before I know it, the usual fight in the guild starts but this time Natsu didn't join in.

"Hey, Lucy. Let's go to a job together! Now I feel fired up!"

I laugh and shows the request I picked up earlier to Mira who finally wakes up from her faint, "Mira, we will take this job!"

"Sure! And make sure to have a baby when you both come back!"

"Happy, let's go!"

"Aye! I want a baby sister by the way!"

"No way! I want to have a son! It will be cool for him to learn dragon slayer magic from me!"

 **The end**


End file.
